What would happen: New Moon
by dancemonkeys57
Summary: What if Bella had answered the phone when Edward called instead of Jacob? What if Bella HAD kissed Jacob? What would Bella do if Edward came back early and she never met the Volturi? Just some random thoughts. R&R please.
1. Starting from Ch 18 in NM

11

_**New Moon**_

_**A different Ending**_

* * *

_**This part in New Moon is when Alice came back after seeing Bella jump off the cliff. Jacob came over to see what has happened and he is leaning in for a kiss with Bella and the phone rings. Edward is on the phone and Jacob tells Edward that Charlie is at "the funeral" and Ed ward thought Jacob meant Bella's funeral.**_

_**But what would have happened if Bella answered the phone? What would have happened if Bella had kissed Jacob and Edward still came back? What would have happened if Bella had never saved Ed ward and met the Volturi? What would have happened if Bella had to choose between Edward and Jacob now? These are the questions that have haunted me since I've read the series. **_

_**This ending of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga sequel of New Moon is in my thoughts of the question "What would have happened if...?"**_

* * *

The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take the advantage of the distraction.

But I reached to the phone before Jacob.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking." I was wondering why I was being so for mal.

"Bella?" Said a familiar voice. I wasn't sure if it was him.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered, I could feel the gaping hole in my chest beginning to rip.

"Bella, what are you doing at home?" His voice was shocked and velvet.

"I'm living in the house I live in...?" I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Where is Charlie?"

"At Harry Clearwater's funeral"

Silence.

I wasn't sure if he was still there. I heard no breath, no whisper. Nothing. The hole in my chest started to rip little by little as I waited for a reply.

"Hello?" I asked. "Are you there?"

Silence.

I was afraid that if I said his name, that I might either be wrong about the caller, or the hole would tear me apart. Luckily, Jacob's flaming hand was still pressed to my cheek, keeping me together.

"Ed-Edward...?" I whispered, and I felt Jacob's hand twitch.

Silence.

I didn't know what to do. Do I hang up? Do I stay on the phone? Do I give it to Jacob? My brain scrambled for an answer.

My problem was solved by the disconnecting line ringing in my ear.

My fingers slowly and painfully dropped the phone to the floor, but I heard no crash. I looked and found the phone in Jacob's hand.

The room grew quieter and quieter as tears started to fill my eyes.

Then my broken sobs filled in for the silence.

"Bella? Bella?" Jacob asked as I tucked my face in my hands. I could feel Ja cob wrap his long arms around me and cradle me in his chest.

He had called to see if I was alive. He called to see if I still remembered. He called because he _did_ care.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Jacob had continued to ask. What would I tell him? That Edward _did_ exist, and that he still cared about me? That I was going to go back to him if he came back.

The next thing I knew was I heard a door quietly shut. My head turned to see Alice in the door way.

"Alice! Alice, is he coming back?" I questioned. The hole seemed waiting for her answer, ready to rip when she said 'No'.

Alice took my face in her hands and stared deep in my eyes. She could see the hope in them as she held her breath.

"I-I'm not sure... I can't see." I wasn't sad, but yet I wasn't happy. "He wants' to... but he isn't sure whether or not to disturb your life again."

"Well, can't you call him and ask? Please Alice, please."

Alice was quiet and my face was no longer hot, it was cold.

"Bella..." I heard Jacob's whisper. I turned to see him shaking. "I thought he didn't love you? I thought he didn't want you anymore?"

Jacob's words rang in my ears as his husky voice turned into Edward's velvet voice.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me"_

_"You... don't... want me?"_

_"No."_

The conversation repeated in my head as the vivid pictures showed Edward's cold expression as he spoke to me.

Jacob was right.

Edward didn't want me. He had spoken each word individually and clearly, and his voice was as cold as his skin. He didn't want me and he didn't love me. He never would again. He didn't want me in his life. I was too much of a bother for him. So why was I so hopeful?

Nothing in the world seemed straight anymore. Everything was zigzag and curvy. I couldn't walk on a straight line anymore; I gave up and jumped off course.

"Your right..." I whispered.

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Alice, Jacob is right. He specifically told me he didn't want me. He specifi cally told me he loves me... in a much lower way that I love him."

It was quiet as it sunk in her head. But the silence didn't last long. Her phone buzzed. It was at her ear before I had time to look.

"Hello?" She breathed. Jacob and I watched as she answered 'Yes' and 'Hm-mm'. I couldn't breathe anymore; the air got thicker and thicker each breath I sucked in.

I bolted through the front door and found Embry and Jared still waiting in the car. I could feel they're eyes on me as I ran to my truck, tears spilling over my face. I didn't particularly know where I was going; I just knew I had to get somewhere. The roar of my truck seemed to echo through my ears as I revved it back and slammed down on the gas, the engine whining in protest.

I drove down the road, the speedometer rising and the engine screaming for a slower speed. I looked back and saw the Rabbit behind me, as well as Alice.

I just kept driving.

Edward should come back, but he shouldn't at the same time.

If he came back, then maybe we could be together again, but would he want me as I want him?

If he didn't come back, then I would always keep the hole in my chest and I would never live without him behind the door in my head. I would never _be _happy without him. There would always be someone dead in me.

But could I be happy if I still had Jacob?

What if Edward didn't come back? What if he stayed where he was and Alice would leave? I would still have Jacob. He put me back together again when I jumped off the wall. There were no king's horses or men... It was just Jacob.

My truck started to slow as I pressed harder on the gas. I checked how much gas I had.

It didn't move as the truck stopped on the side of the road.

I sat in the truck, waiting for either Jacob or Alice to get me out. But nothing happened.

The hole in my chest started to rip itself up and I wrapped my arms around my torso. The door opened a cool breeze coming in and chilling me.

"Bella?" Jacob breathed. He picked me up and carried me to the Rabbit. Jared and Embry still sat; they're wide eyes staring at me. I didn't see Alice as we drove back to my house. She must already be there.

Jacob carried me to the couch and took my hand. I could feel his eyes bore onto my arms wrapped together.

Silence.

I was still cold, and a few shivers escaped me before Jacob finally noticed I was cold.

"Sorry," He apologized, and wrapped his arms around me, his skin warming me immediately.

My face was lightly pressed to his neck; I could feel the thrum of his heart beat.

What if I _could_ be happy with Jacob forever? All I had to do was lift my face to his until my lips touched his. There would be nothing to change again. Could I really have the strength to do it? Just to kiss Jacob Black? I mean, didn't Edward _want _me to move on? To have a different lover and be happy with someone other than himself?

I lifted my hands from his and took his face. I stretched my neck and I could see his confused expression.

I moved slowly, and soon Jacob took my face in his hands as well. I could feel the heat coming off his face beating against mine.

Then, his warm soft lips touched mine.

My breath came out as a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair as a wave of Déjà vu occurred over me. His lips burned mine as I tasted his breath on my ton gue. My heart fluttered and there was no hole. There still was a hole in me, but it was as if it was fully stitched. I could hear Edward in my head as he repeated "Be happy." over and over, but quietly dimming away and changing to Jacob's voice.

His hands started to burn my face, as well as his lips.

Then, too soon, he let go.

He stared at me as I stared at him. Nothing was said.

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered as I stood and escaped to my bedroom.

I didn't know if he was still on the couch, or if he was coming to me. He was as silent as Alice.

I stood against the door as tears rolled down my cheeks. My knees began to shake as I sank to the ground. I tried to be silent as the sobs broke through.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock tap against my door. The sound made me jump. I knew it was Jacob, but I didn't know what to say. The minutes passed as the silence lingered. I waited for him to say something, and I had a feeling he was waiting me to speak as well.

"Bella…" He said.

I said nothing.

"Bella… it's okay. You're not in trouble." I could hear the hope in his voice as he waited for me to speak.

I said nothing.

"Bella, will you please say something. Or at least let me know you're in there."

I coughed.

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that I would make things only more awkward. But Jacob has always been there for me when I needed him. He has al ways helped me and has always been my safe harbor.

I heard Jacob sigh and felt the door push slightly against my back. I could pic ture him sitting against the door as I was.

Minutes passed as I waited for him to speak and the tears to stop.

I stood up and grabbed the door knob, wiping my eyes before I went out. I opened the door slowly and jumped out of the way as Jacob fell back. He didn't seem to notice that his head made a loud _thud_.

He was asleep.

He never awoke, even though I practically dropped him and his head hit against the hard wooden floor. I stared at his peaceful face as I stepped around him. The door was locked as I went out to see Jared and Embry still in the car as they looked over to me in alarm. Embry rolled down his window by the time I reached him.

"Ummm… Jake fell asleep. I don't know if you guys want to take him home or…" I trailed off as the look on their faces didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah, we'll take him home. Thanks Bella." Embry said. I nodded in reply.

I lead the way as I headed back to the sleeping Jacob. I had to look back to see if they were still there. They carried Jacob to the car and I stood in the drive way, watching them drive away. I could feel the rain begin to splash on me as I waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, I was just waiting.

Alice walked up to me after a while. Her expression not surprised. My teeth were chatter ing as she helped me inside.

"Alice… Is he going to come back?" I whispered.

She knew which _he_ I was talking about.

I waited for her answer, but she didn't say anything. I looked at her and her face was a mask of thought. Must be searching the future.

"I-I'm not sure. He is still deciding." She said, her voice dead. Still searching.

"Will you tell me if he does?" I whispered. I tried to hide the curiosity in my voice, but I didn't fool Alice.

"I don't know, Bella…"

"Please?"

She looked deep in my eyes giving a long sigh. Whatever she saw convinced her to tell me.

"Sure." She smiled a small smile. I smiled back.

I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to sleep. I watched the shadow rise over the ground as the sun began to set.

I woke in tensed muscles as I tried to move them. I must have been very still in my sleep, because my muscles popped as I stretched. It seemed too early to wake for my eyes. Alice wasn't in her sleeping bag which I had laid out for her as an act. I started getting scared. That is, until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was a note. I slowly rolled out of the blanket-careful not to trigger the major head rush. I grabbed the note on my way to search for the light. The light stung my eyes as they tried to readjust from the darkness.

When my eyes were no longer hurting, I unfolded the note.

"Bella," It said in Alice's elegant script.

_I saw that you would wake up and wonder where I was. Don't worry. I went out hunting. Go back to sleep and I will be back by the time you wake up. Be safe._

_Alice C._

That wasn't the first time someone has told me to be safe.

I gave a sigh of relief and stuffed the note in my pocket. I looked down to see that I was still fully dressed, my hair still in a braid, and shoes still tied up. I slipped off my shoes and tried brushing out my hair with my fingers. The blanket- that was rolled in a ball on the floor-was cold, as if I never slept in it.

I tried going back to sleep, but I was already awake. The clock on the wall read 4:37. It didn't say whether it was morning or evening, but the dark sky told me already.

My stomach growled in hunger loudly. I gave a long sigh and dug through the refrigerator and found some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry. It was better than it looked. I saved some for Charlie as I wrapped it back up.

When I was full, I headed back to the couch and I fell on the couch, waiting. I didn't fall into unconsciousness as I hoped. So I tried to think about things that would eventually get me bored and make me fall into sleep again.

There were some things I tried not to think about, but they somehow kept slipping into my head unwelcomed.

I hoped that Jacob would forgive me. It was stupid to kiss him like that. But yet, my heart didn't rip. The mangled heart in my chest did not rip any further as I thought it would. It would cause me _more_ physical pain if Jacob left me like Edward had. I don't know what an empty heart would do now. Would it come back and burn, just to taunt me? Or would I feel emptier.

What is my heart going to do know that I love Jacob?

I don't think I love Jacob the same way I loved Edward. But I would love him a little bit more than a friend. If I stayed with Jacob, I would never be hurt. But I wouldn't have the life I have always wanted with the Cullen's. And I am certainly not living a life with them as a wasted old woman.

If I chose a life with Jacob, then I would never see Carlisle again. I would never see Jasper or Emmett, Rosalie or Esme. Alice would certainly leave and I would never see her again.

And I would never see _him_ again either.

He would never be in my life again.

But what if he _did_ come back? What would I do now? Alice would tell me if he did. But even then, would I leave Jacob for Edward? Or would Jacob be my forever? What would I tell Edward if he asked me to come back to him? 'Leave me alone, I never want to see you again'? If he left me because I always was accident prone and caused myself danger around his family, then wouldn't he have found other reasons to stay away from me since he has been gone? If he came back now, he would just leave again and leave me in even more pain again. He would think of those same reasons and use them as excuses.

I would just be his 'He loves me, He loves me not' flower forever.

What would I say to him if Alice saw him coming back? Would I run away? But even then he would catch my scent. Even then he would hurt me again.

My Romeo would continue to die. I would be Juliet and wake up every day to see my Romeo dead. The day would replay for me all the time.

If I was Juliet, Edward was Romeo, and Jacob was Paris, then should Juliet make her parents happy? Shouldn't Juliet marry Paris? Even then, it wouldn't be called 'Romeo and Juliet'. It would be called 'Paris and Juliet'.

But what if Romeo came back? What if he wanted her back, even though Juliet was in love with Paris? She would still love Romeo, but would have an excuse to stay away from him.

I would have the excuse to stay away from Edward because he left me for nothing. He wanted to leave me because he didn't love me anymore.

I wanted Edward to come back, but at the same time, I don't want him to come back. He would just hurt me if he did. I want him to come back because I still love him entirely. I have always loved him and I would continue until I could prove it to him.

My heart ached with pain as I thought of Edward's name, and it was even worse because it would repeat in my head like an echo.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and clutched at the empty whole deep inside my chest. I didn't want to think of this anymore. But each time I thought of something else, it would lead it right back to it.

Edward left me in a depressing stage. He made me lose interest in all my hobbies. I haven't read a book ever since he left. I haven't listened to any music-not that I listened too much anyways- ever since he left me. He left me mangled and broken. Jacob was the one that healed me. Jacob was the one that stayed, even though I was a stranger to everyone else.

I tried to see my future with Jacob. I saw him and me, standing under a canopy of flowers, Charlie and Renee, Billy and the whole pack. Charlie would be so happy that I would choose Jacob. He would be my sun forever and he would always split the clouds evenly. We may even have little children running around in the backyard. My life would always be sunny, even if I continue to live in Forks.

I wiped my hand across my cheek as something warm tickled my skin.

My hand was wet and my tears washed away with my future with Jacob.

I heard the tick of the clock, making me glance to check the time. 5:56. I didn't notice how long I was up. The only sound in the room was the clocks ticking and my quiet breathing. I couldn't fall back to sleep at all, so I just stayed awake. Waiting.

The sound of a soft throat clearing made me jump.

"How long have you been up?" Alice asked quietly. Her eyes were a golden light now, and the purple shadow under them seemed to be barely notice able.

"Not long." I whispered, looking down embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning up as she continued to stare at me.

She sighed and sat in her sleeping bag, staring up at me. I had a feeling that Charlie was going to be up soon. His alarm was always set at 6:00.

"Thanks for letting me know where you were." I whispered. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Of course. I saw that if I didn't, you would be going crazy with fear…" She trailed off, and I knew that she was leading to something I hated to think about.

"You know… I'm going to have to leave sooner or later, Bella…" Her voice was only a whisper. I could feel my heart beat faster as each word sunk in, and I knew she could hear it. Alice was over at me in a blur, rubbing my back.

"I don't want you to leave." I whispered. I tried to hide the shaking in my voice, but I didn't fool her. I could feel more tears stinging my eyes; I tried to hold them back.

"I know."

"You know you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

She gave a small giggle and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a light squeeze.

"You really shouldn't be that wanting for me to stay. I am the most dangerous predator in the world." I could hear the smile in her voice.

It wasn't the first time someone warned me to stay away from them.

"Too bad." I sighed.

I suddenly heard a door shut upstairs. I froze. Alice giggled and slipped into her bed, closing her eyes as to sleep. I did the same.

I could hear Charlie rustling around in the kitchen. I didn't know how tired I was until I started becoming unconscious, but I kept myself awake. My mind wandered as I waited for Charlie to leave for work. I tried not to think about the things I thought about earlier.

Luckily I was conscious enough to keep them out of my head.

* * *

Me: So, how 'bout that fantastical stuff?

Edward: Pretty good. But reading this makes me-

Me: I know, you feel bad for leaving her. I get it. -_-

Edward: Okay, so now you have to explain what you don't own.

Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OKAY! I only bought the book series, but seriously, who didn't?

Edward: I didn't.

Me: Of course you didn't, you lived it.


	2. Chapter 19 in NM

7

**19. Vision**

THE PHONE HADN'T RUNG ALL DAY AS I WAITED FOR JACOB TO call.

I stayed with Alice for the day and she seemed happy to stay longer. She wanted to take me shopping- and I tried to get out of it-, so we went out. We didn't buy anything, but we just walked around stores. I wanted to go home, for it was raining buckets outside, but she missed the sweet smell of Forks. By the time we returned home Charlie had taken the TV. So we just stayed in my room.

"Do you think he'll call?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. I can't even see anything over there." She said glumly.

Confusion crossed my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't see them. I can't see their future; I can't see anything of them. It's like they don't even exist anymore. And it makes it worse when you go over there or when they come over here because you disappear with them."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head back and forth quickly.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making me jump. I jumped up and ran down the stairs, tripping on my way down. Charlie got to the phone before me.

"Hello?" He said, staring at me with a confused look. He was quiet for a few seconds as he listened on the other line.

"Yes she's right here." Charlie said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed. There was only one voice I wanted to hear.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. Will you please talk to me this time?" Said the familiar husky voice.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to do that. It was stupid to do that to you without your permission. I was being selfish. I should have never done that to you." I said quickly. I had to stop myself before I said something really stupid.

He was quiet.

I was afraid I may have said something stupid already.

"You mean you regretted kissing me?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

"Can you come down?" He asked. I almost answered immediately, but then I thought of Alice upstairs. I had to get this all fixed, but I couldn't leave Alice alone.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" He begged. I couldn't say no, but I couldn't say yes. What would he do when I arrived? Kiss me? If he did, what would _I_ do? If I didn't go down there, he might never talk to me again.

"Is the bloodsucker still there?" He said in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, _Alice_ is still here." I said, trying to be bigger than him.

"Can't you just come down here for a little while?"

"Jake, I don't know…" I kept thinking of what he would do if I did arrive.

"Please." He begged his voice full of sadness. Alice was over me at once, giving me a small smile and nodding her head.

"Fix it up; I was going hunting today anyway. I didn't finish up." She whispered.

I sighed and spoke back to Jacob.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while." I said. I mouthed "Thank you" to Alice, and she gave me a wink.

"Great! I'll see you in a bit."

"See you." I said into the empty line. I sighed and went to change into dryer clothes. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and drove away, promising she would be back. I was grateful that Alice was staying with me. I've missed her so much, but I am a little worried about her visit, as Charlie had said.

I told Charlie Alice went to run some errands, and that I was going to see Jacob. He was happy that I was going to see Jake again, but still worried.

It was pouring outside by the time I got to the Blacks' house, and it was hard to see through it on the way. But it was clear enough to see Jacob on his small porch outside. I got more nervous as he approached me. Would he kiss me? He is going to kiss me, I just know it. What would I do, though, if he really did try to kiss me again? Would I return the action? Would I turn my head? Or would I just step back? My palms were sweaty by the time he opened the door.

I waited for him to grab my face and kiss me, but instead, he gave me a long hug. I was relieved he didn't do it.

"Thanks for coming." He whispered. I could feel his cheek on the top of my head. I couldn't breathe; he was squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Jake… can't… breathe!" I gasped

He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear and set me down, kissing the top of my head. I had a feeling he was trying to be careful.

"Come for a walk with me." He said, grabbing my hand. The rain had just begun to stop, the clouds making a glow from the sun.

We were at the beach again, just walking, hand in hand. It was a little cold, so I gave a little shiver. Jacob happened to notice, so he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a little nervous now that I had kissed Jacob. I've never felt like this with him, but now I had made things awkward. Awkward, but not for Jacob. He really didn't say anything, and neither did I for that matter.

He sat us down on the spider-like tree roots. They were as cold as Alice. Again he didn't say anything, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about what to say, but then again maybe to kiss me or not. I wanted to ask him, but my chest started to hurt.

"Are they coming back?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't think so…" I whispered, my chest hurt more, but Jacob kept me whole.

"What are you going to do if they do come back?"

I thought about that for a while.

What if they did come back? What would I do then? Would I ditch Jacob and stay on my side?

"I don't know…" I sighed. "I was hoping that I could still be friends with you _and _the Cullen's?" I asked innocently. I heard Jacob sigh and felt him lay his head on mine.

"I don't think you could, Bella." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's just too difficult." I felt him shake his head slightly. I pulled away from him, staring at him with frustration.

"What do you mean 'It's too difficult'?" I said in disbelief.

"I mean, that we are enemies and we won't get along. Your bloodsuckers wouldn't let you see me. Am I right?" He said back, his voice was filled with grief.

"Then I'll just have to sneak away from them."

"I'm sure they'll keep up."

"I can to be your friend and they're friend. It's easy."

He gave me a disbelieving look.

"You are being so unfair Jacob!" I said, standing up.

"What do you mean? How am _I_ the bad guy?" He yelled, he stood up as well, towering me. I was hoping he wouldn't stand; I wanted it to seem that I was the bigger person.

"Have you not noticed? Alice is one of the Cullen's, she is here, and she is letting me see you. Just imagine the rest of them are here. It will always be the same."

"She is only letting you see me because she has to go drink blood! What if the bloodsucker you love so much does come back and he knows that I am easily dangerous? What do you think he would do then?" I flinched as he spoke of Edward coming back.

"He won't come back." I whispered.

"What?"

"He won't come back! That's why it'll be the same!" I yelled, my eyes were stinging as I felt the tears coming. I could feel the hole in my chest start to rip as I said it.

"What are you talking about? Aren't they all coming back now that one of their family members is gone?" He asked.

"No! And even if they do, Edward" –wince- "Will never come back! He is done with me! I'm just a flower that's petals are ripped out! I'm useless!" I yelled, the tears broke free and rolled down my cheeks. I turned and headed to my truck, wiping the tears on the way. I didn't know if Jacob followed or not, but I just kept driving home. I didn't stop to see if Charlie was still home or not, but I don't think he was. His cruiser was gone. I just ran to my room. I shut the door and my knees began to tremble as I slid down to the floor, clutching my torso and ducking my head.

I couldn't breathe right, I was still gasping after a few minutes. I didn't notice how long it had been. I looked up from my knees and found Alice standing beside my window.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, my voice hoarse from the sobs.

"I just got here." She whispered, walking over to me. She sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Okay."

She didn't say much, and I was grateful. She let the tears escape from my eyes silently.

I heard the phone ring, and I knew who it would be, but I left it ringing. Alice groaned and rushed to get the phone. She was getting annoyed by the ring as I was. I could hear her downstairs talking to whoever it was.

"Hello, Swan residence, Alice speaking." She said. It was silent as she listened to the speaker.

"Yes." She said. I was staring down at the floor trying to listen for her to hit the squeaky step on the staircase, but it was silent. Maybe it was for her. Unless she was right next to me. I looked up just in case. Nope, Alice was still talking.

"I don't know." She said, her tone was a little angry. "I only see, I don't make decisions." I could imagine her eyebrows pulling down in frustration.

"Either way, it will hurt her… I'm not going to ask!" I was starting to think it wasn't Jacob. I stood up and walked down the steps, hitting the squeaky step. Alice would have heard me either way. I saw her little hand clenched in a fist, her eyebrows pulled down, and her eyes getting darker. Yup, whoever was on the phone was making her frustrated. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fright for a second, and then she smiled at me.

"I don't think you should… I don't know, figure it out yourself!" I held my hand out for the phone, her face turned wary as she stared at my hand. I shook my hand wanting the phone, she looked in my eyes biting her lip as she thought long and hard. My eyebrows raised in impatience. She shook her head and turned away from me.

"I have to go… I don't know what it will do to her, just make the right decision…yeah, okay… bye." She hung up the phone, a frown carved into her face.

"Alice, who were you talking to?" I asked as she walked towards the sofa. She sat down slowly, not meeting my eyes.

"Nobody." She said, her eyes stayed fixated on the floor.

"That didn't sound like nobody."

"You're right, it was somebody… A person." My impatience for her answer was irritating me.

"What is the name of this person you were talking to?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Alice I have a right to know, you used _my_ phone in _my_ house."

"Technically, it's Charlie's phone and Charlie's house, not yours." She smiled up at me, still not meeting my eyes.

"Alice…"

"Bella…"

I groaned loudly and walked away, heading towards the refrigerator. Nothing looked that good so I just let myself be hungry. I turned around and still found Alice starring at the ground, I didn't know what she was doing, but it was too quiet.

I jumped when the phone rang again.

I picked it up right away and found Alice next to me reaching for the phone, but I beat her to it surprisingly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Geeze I am really hurting you a lot. I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"Jake, it's okay, I know you don't mean it."

"Can you come down again, I promise to be real good?" He asked. I did want to go see him, but I had this strange feeling in my gut that I should stay, but what would I tell him? 'Sorry but I can't, I need to stay here'? He would immediately think that I cared about Alice more than him.

"I don't know, I have to start dinner soon, Charlie is coming home soon." I said, as I made up an excuse, my gut ached to stay, there seemed to be something important, but I didn't know what.

"Well can I come up there? Or is the blood- _Alice_ still there?" He made her name sound like he would rather say garbage.

"Yes, Alice is still here. And she is welcome as long as she wants." I said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm doing it again. Alright I get it. Well we have to hang out sometime, please?" His plead was impossible to resist. How could I say no?

"Yeah, promise." I sighed as I hung up the phone.

I turned around to see Alice clutching her keys in her small hand. Her face was angry and her eyes were filled with fright.

"Alice? What's going on."

"Bella, Bella, I-I have to go. I'll be back I _promise_." Her voice stretched on the last word.

"Why, Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" I ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders. She stared at me with the same frightful eyes.

"I just have to go. I promise I will be back." She kissed my cheek and started heading for the door. "Don't do anything stupid, please." She said quickly, and then shut the door. I heard her car pull out and screech as she sped away.

My heart pounded unevenly as I stared out the window, watching her speed down my street.

My breathing was uneven as well. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears loudly, and my breathing turned to gasping. I slowly sat down in the nearest seat and tried to control my gasping.

Everything is going to be fine, she will be right back. Nothing is going to happen.

After minutes of calming myself, I stood up and went to go fix dinner for Charlie. I started on the meat, going for stir-fry, until I heard the phone ring again. I rushed to the phone, catching it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me." Charlie said.

"Oh hey."

"I'm going to be out kind of late." He said, his voice wary. I figured he could hear the meat sizzling.

"Oh… That's fine. How late?" I asked, turning the coil off. I watched the meat slowly stop sizzling as I waited for his answer. I could hear him asking how late he was going to be.

"A little past eleven…" He said.

"Oh, okay. Umm… Thanks for letting me know…" I said, my face warming up.

"Yeah, uh, no problem. See ya later Bells."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and wrapped the meat back up, staring out into space. No thoughts ran through my head, which felt good, my mind had too much to think about for today. I clicked the T.V. on, flipping through channels. Not really looking for anything particular, just something to have on. No luck, I gave a long sigh and laid my head on my pillow. I needed something to make the time go by.

Alice would be back soon, I think. She never really told me when she was coming back. But she promised she would come back, I thought before I would start hyperventilating again. I sighed again and stared out the window, not really seeing anything though. I glanced at the clock.

Eight- thirty. Maybe I would call Jacob back, see if he was awake. But he needed sleep. Everything was quiet except for the soft ticking of the clock and my breathing. I glanced at the clock again.

Eight- thirty one. I groaned in tune with the doorbell. I jumped up ran to the door, my head swimming from being light headed. I look out the window before opening the door.

I couldn't see any car.

My heart fluttered insanely as my palms get all sweaty. My hand gripped the doorknob as my breathing turned into gasping. I could hear my heart in my ears, and feel my body thump like music's bass vibrating the ground. The doorbell rang again.

Why was I suddenly so afraid to answer the door? My stomach ached as if my feeling of staying home was wrong. It could have been Alice, but if it was her she could have just let herself in. If it was Jacob I would have heard the Rabbit.

If it was Victoria, she would have busted the door down.

My heart was beating louder as I turned the doorknob slowly. I opened the door as much as I could without having my whole body shown.

My eyes bulged and my heart ached as I saw who had rang the doorbell. My breath caught and everything was quiet except for my heartbeat thudding.

"Bella…" He sighed my name.

I couldn't speak. I tried to force some sound out of my lungs, but all I could manage was my intake of breath.

I finally spoke, my voice only came out in a shaky whisper.

"Edward?"


	3. Chapter 20 in NM

2

**20. Return**

HIS EYES WERE BLACK WITH THIRST, BUT SEEMED LIGHT AND happy as he gazed back at me.

My heart was gripping the edge before being ripped to shreds as soon as he disappeared. It seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are okay. I- I need to talk to you. I would understand if you shut the door on me right now, though." His voice ringed in my ears like soft wind chimes. I wanted to throw myself at him, immediately forgiving him- if that is what he wanted to talk about- and acting as if he never left.

I opened the door wider and had my whole body angling out the door. I clutched the door knob, waiting for the wind to blow away my hallucination. But nothing happened but his perfect face twisting into confusion.

"Bella?" He asked quietly.

My eyes were stinging of fresh tears as I threw myself at him, his stone cold body pressing into every line of mine. The tears I tried to hold back burst out and I began to sob. His arms wrapped around me as he helped me inside and to the sofa, still cradling me in his arms. It felt the same as it did before my wretched birthday. I was feeling whole as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

I could feel his hand rubbing my back and his lips at my ear.

"Shh Bella, shh. It's okay, I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

I tried to speak, but only more sobs came out.

After minutes, maybe hours of me crying and Edward comforting me, I was able to speak, my eyes still stung with tears on the way.

"Bella, I'm so so _so _sorry. I have hated myself ever since I left! But I had to see you again." He said, his voice sounded as if he were crying too. The words he said made my heart burst.

He wanted to see me. He missed me. He must _still_ _love_ me…

_**As you know (if you have read the New Moon book) that after Edward returns, and Bella has awaken from her long day of saving Edward and the long talk with the Volturi and so on, that they begin to talk. Edward talks about how he could not live without Bella that he practically curled up in a ball and let the pain take him over. And how Bella explains how she could not live without him as well. Only now instead of it being the middle of night and them in Bella's bedroom, they are in the living room while Charlie is at work and it is the middle of the day, and Bella still have not met the Volturi. **_

_**But let us say that Bella met the Volturi in Eclipse, or maybe the Epilogue in New Moon. It is up to you, or maybe I will write more later on.**_

_**And as for Jacob, he is mad at Bella for kissing him and then taking Edward back as if he never left her. So he then decides to block out all the memories of them when they were together after the kiss that she had experimented on him with. So pretty much he goes into that all depressed mood because he misses Bella still.**_

_**But yes, the ending in the 'Original New Moon' happens. And I am not going to plagiarize the ending, and I also really don't want to have to rewrite the whole ending.**_

_**The**_

_**End**__**ish**_


End file.
